All Because of My Human Side
by SwiftWolf
Summary: Saleena tries to hide the truth from those around her, but can she fool the Mirkwood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

My Human Side

The clear notes of a lone flute reverberated around the now still and silent hall. The haunting yet pure sound telling a story of its own, of sadness, loneliness and at times despair. In the centre of the hall danced an elf, her graceful and effortless movements echoing that of the story.

Quietly, another flute joined in, so low that those gathered had to strain their ears to hear. At the same time, another elf approached and joined the female dancer, his own movements graceful yet strong. And so the story continued, telling of how the elf took away her despair, how he made her smile and laugh again, how she came to realise that as long as she remained with him, she would be safe. She would be loved.

Saleena watched entranced along with all the other guests gathered within the magnificent fire lit hall. Her dark eyes following every step and twirl, her delicately pointed ears depicting out every instrument that joined in the delightful melody, and in the combined effort they radiated out such joy, happiness and love of life that one could not help but smile with pure pleasure at such a performance.

_'Such is the magic of the elves', _thought Saleena smiling, and yet that smile never quite reached her eyes.

As the last notes faded and the dancers bowed and curtsied, the hall erupted into life with applause, cheering and even some wolf whistles from some of the younger elves.

_'Eryn Lasgalen', _she thought_ 'their celebrations will forever be remembered, for their grandeur, talent and beauty'._

* * *

Music started up again, and soon the hall was full of dancing and laughter. Saleena slowly weaved her way through the guests, so skillfully that many did not even realise her passing by, and those who did paid her little attention. Eventually she found herself outside, wandering slowly through the gardens which were flourishing under the careful supervision of the elves, the colours of the flowers paling under the gentle caress of moonlight.

Saleena was not considered tall for an elf, but of average height with a slender and somewhat more curvy build. Others, she knew, thoought that there was something about her that they couldn't quite put their finger on, and they were right to think so. For Saleena was partly human. Despite this her face was fair, with silky black hair cascading down her back in waves and slight curls, contrasting against her fair and flawless skin. Her eyes however, were what held people transfixed. They were so dark and mysterious and yet as sharp as an eagles, full of intelligence and spirit. Her mother used to tell her, when she came home in tears due to being teased, that she aught to be proud of her human side, however small it was, for it made her unique and even more special.

_'Well, she was wrong there', _she thought as she wandered beneath the trees, '_All it's ever brought me is trouble'._

Tonight she was here at this celebration of the seasons with her Uncle Randir, who had took her in when she was only 650 years old, when her parents were killed by orcs. People believed he would treat her like his own daughter, well, the welts and bruises on her back said differently. Her uncle used to be so kind and caring, someone who'd try to help no matter what. But now, he was only like that on the outside. Since the death of his beloved wife at the hand of human's he had become cold and bitter inside, but only Saleena and some servants knew this.

He blamed her for everything, partly for the death of his wife and completly for the death of his sister, her mother. He drilled it into her again and again, to the point where she was starting to believe it herself. They were only trying to protect her after all.

_'All because of my human side'._

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it, sorry that not much happened but it took me a while to get going! i promise some better chapters later on!!!_**

**_Please review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden presence of another startled Saleena out of her dark reverie. The approaching form looming up to her she realised was that of her uncle, his blonde hair streaming out behind him.

'What are you doing out here, I told you I wanted you in sight at all times', his deep voice calm, hardly more than a whisper, but no less intimidating.

'I am sorry Uncle, I must have forgot', her voice full of contempt, a tone he was so used to he didn't even notice anymore.

'We can't have that now, can we?' Taking a step closer to her, 'I'll make sure that you'll think twice before you have this lapse of 'forgetfulness' again when we're home. Understand?'

'Crystal', her voice like ice, eyes flashing with anger.

Smiling benignly he continued, 'Good, wouldn't want you troubling anyone with your troubles at home now, we don't want to bore them, we're guests here remember ... Not that there is any trouble, is there?' Waiting for her answer he stared her down, daring a challenge, smiling to himself as she clenched and unclencehed her fists in an attempt to remain calm, watching the fight as her fiery spirit demanded to be released. Provoking her was one of his favourite past times.

'You treat me like dirt', she finally answered.

'Because you are nothing more than dirt. You exist to be trampled upon'.

'I am an elf, the same as anyone else, and yet to them you would never do this'.

'You, child, are no elf', he snarled, 'You are a mungrel', and grabbing her by the chin yet shielding the fact with his body, 'and you shall be treated as such'. She did not even flinch as his fingers painfully tightened their grip, her eyes shining from the moonlight spoke for all her hatred for this elf.

'You are here tonight', he whispered 'because I was personally asked to bring you, and have done so to avoid awkward questions. You have been here before so you know their customs, so I would expect you to remember that it is considered socially polite to interact with the other guests, and not wandering aimlessly in the night sulking!' At this he released his grip and pushed her away as if disgusted.

Saleena held herself up to her full height, retaining her dignity, 'I was not sulking'.

'No?' cocking his head to the side, 'then what were you doing? Imagining what freedom is like?' he paused, 'Dream all you like, for that's as close to it as you're ever going to get'. He swirled around and called over his shoulder, 'You are to join me inside in five minutes'. With that he was gone.

Saleena stared after him for some time, slowly releasing the breath that she had been holding, unaware of having done so in the first place. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, she turned her gaze to the moon, shining defiantly above her. Softly to herself she said,

'I will never be free of him. I can tell no one. Even if I could, who would I tell? Wo would even believe me?... I am doomed to walk alone', then bringing her gaze back down to Middle Earth, 'But I will not let him get the better of me, I will not give him victory by allowing him to see my true feelings. Two can play this game'.

Smiling, she silently turned, her midnight blue dress rippling from a slight breeze, and followed her uncle back inside the palace, where music came drifting merrily along.

* * *

**hope this chapter was better compared to the last one!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Legolas finally decides to make an appearance in this chapter. So i hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

When she slipped back into the palace, she sought out her uncle and finally spotted him talking to King Thaunduril himself. The elven King's stature was tall and composed, one could not but help but be in awe of this ruler. And there beside him she saw his son, Legolas. At this Saleena hesitated, she had never spoken to Legolas, only seen him at a distance from her previous visits. Even now she had never been so close. Standing tall and proud like his father, his blonde hair braided in the warrior style. Then there was his smile, that cheeky gin he flashed now and again so that he left you wondering what he was up to. 

Slowly Saleena realised that she was afraid of Legolas, for although she had heard of how kind and generous he was, she also knew that he was the fierce elf warrior of the fellowship of the ring. He was strong and ruthless.

_'How can he have such a caring nature as well?'_

She shook her head slightly to stop herself staring. Took a deep breath, and made her way over to the group.

* * *

Randir glanced around just in time to see his niece approaching.

'Ah!' he exclaimed joyfully, 'Here's the angel herself!' He lovingly drew Saleena into the group, arm around her shuolders. The perfect family it would seem.

Saleena meanwhile burried down all her feelings and fear, and focused on beaming around at the small throng of elves, even though her mind screamed to pull away from her uncle's embrace.

'My Lords allow me to introduce me niece, Saleena'. In turn the King and Prince nodded to her, along with greetings. Saleena merely blushed and curtsied.

'Thankyou my Lords for inviting my Uncle and I to this magnificent celebration, it is truly a pleasure to be here'. While saying this she found herself thinking, '_Just keep your eyes cast down, submissive, do not look up'._

'I am glad that you are enjoying yourself', said the King, then smiling slightly he continued, 'The last time I saw you I believe you were yay high', he demonstrated with his hand, 'I expect you do not remember though, do you?' She shook her head, 'Yes, well, it was before you went to live with your uncle'.

Saleena knew she was being watched carefully, by both Thaunduril and her uncle. His next comment caused her to look up, directly into his forrest green eyes.

'I knew your mother child, it was a sad day when her spirit fled'. Her uncle and gone tense, but only Saleena noticed as his arm was still around her, a reminder. ' But I see that she is not completly gone, she lives on in you'. She knew her eyes were glistening, she souldn't help it. 'You have her eyes, and I believe her fiery spirit!'.

Saleena didn't know what to do, she was being assailed by emotions and memories of her parents, and she desperately struggled to keep them hidden. After a slight pause, she managed to whisper, 'Thankyou my Lord'.

Thaunduril finally released her gaze, 'You have raised a fine young womand Randir, you should be proud'. His grip across her shoulders slackened as he relaxed and finally released her as the talk turned to politics. Slowly Saleena's inner turmoil died away, and she placed her mask securly across her features once more. In her heart she knew that her uncle would later beat out the compliments the King had granted her, it would be a harsh punishment she knew, to dispel such thoughts from her mind.

So, with a heavy heart she went to turn away, but not without raising her head only to meet the piercing gaze of two steady, sapphire blue eyes.

Legolas' eyes.

* * *

Legolas slowly watched as the girl tore her gaze away, to slip away unnoticed by the other two elves.

_'Impressive',_ he thought, _'Few can slip away from my father without his notice. I wonder where she learnt such skill'._

Legolas, in truth was curious about this girl, he already knew she was partly human, his father had mentioned it before she arrived, from her father's side apparently. But that was not what caught his attention. It was more how she kept herself to herself. She had greeted them with such a radiant smile that could have fooled anyone. But not him. He had seen it enough times to know when people were keeping something from others, no matter how well they hid it. A characteristic he knew annoyed many of his friends!

_'She's definately an expert at it, I almost missed it myself'._ She had given nothing away, until for that split second she let her guard down when she met the Prince's gaze as she turned away.

His attention turned back to his Father and Randir. Thaunduril listened attentively as Randir described the movement of human groups in the area.

_'What a topic for a celebration',_ Legolas thought wirly. He didn't trust Randir. His father knew it but couldn't see why, he was a trusted advisor and lived quietly enough. But Legolas had seen the way in which the elf regarded his best friend and brother. The moment he realised that this scruffy ranger was king, he had turned away in disgust.

_'No there's more to Randir than meets the eye. Father may believe that this distrust is founded by the death of his wife, but surly he would have come to terms with that by now?'_ He was startled out of his thoughts when a lovely elf maiden in a mauve dress touched him lightly on the arm.

'Will you dance with me my Prince?' He smiled,

'How could I refuse such a lady as yourself!', causing her to blush prettily, 'Father, Randir, please excuse me', with that he left with the Lady on his arm, disappearing into the crowd to dance the night away.

Grinning, Thaunduril turned back to Randir, 'Ever a charmer!...Just like me I believe!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short!!! promise to make it up to you guys later!**

* * *

Saleena couln't help it, it would have been impolite, and so she too ended up dancing the night away. Time passed in a blur of vibrant colours and twirls. Everytime she attempted to sit down, her hand was caught by another elf, only to be swept back into the dreamlike experience. She was so happy, throroughly enjoying herself, even though she knew she shouldn't be. She would always remember this night.

The music ended and she curtsied politely to her partner, somewhat out of breath. He in turn bowed, grinning. Saleena wanted so badly to sit down, she was tired and the injuries on her back from the night before were throbbing mercilessly at her movements, and the touch of her partner's arm. Yet barely having thought of this the music started once more and she found herself in the arms of another elf.

In this routine, dancers moved around each other in intricate patterns, and then swapped partners. Back and forth she went, a quick twirl and she barely registered that her partner had changed for the final time. Saleena was so concentrated on the dance to ignore the pain that she was now in, that she kept her eyes down and so did not realise in whose arms she was now in.

'_His arms are so strong and secure'_, she realised, '_I feel almost safe!'_

At this she looked up and barely managed to conceal her surprise. Legolas moved so effortlessly and graciously that Saleena didn't have to concentrate on her own movements, so strong a leader he was. Clearly he had danced this many times before.

They moved as one with the music, twirling, meeting, twirling, meeting, spiraling to the left then right. Saleena was lost in his eyes, those crystal clear sapphire eyes, her discomfort almost forgotten. This close he was stunning, high proud cheekbones, clear blue eyes that missed nothing, his features flawless. He moved to spin her, as she returned and his arm encircled her back she couldn't help the tremble that passed through her body, caught off guard.

_'Please let him not have noticed',_ she prayed, but in her heart she knew he had. Knew that her eyes had betrayed her for that split second, and Saleena dared not look back up again.

The dance eneded and he gently brought her hand still encased in his, to his lips. Her eyes flickered up briefly to meet the Prince's concerned gaze.

_'He knows!'_

* * *

There was movement all around them, but time held still for this one couple still hand in hand. Saleena drew herself up to her full height, proudly, her eyes defiantly meeting the Prince's, daring him to comment. This was always her last resort.

'Thankyou for the dance my Lord', her voice soft, contrasting against her own feelings.

'The pleasure was all mine my Lady'. Slowly, he let her fingers slip from his own as she took her leave.

To say that Legolas was confused would be an understatement as she promptly disappeared. He had seen that brief moment where pain filled her eyes, had felt her tremble beneath his touch. But instead of allowing him to ask what was wrong, she had practically stared him down.

'Too proud to take pity', he muttered.

She had danced like a little bird, so full of life she could have took flight. She responded to his every move with such confidence and delight that it was hard not to get caught in the moment. To put it simply she was stunning, but something was clearly wrong.

* * *

**Pleeeeaaaassse review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thankyou so much for your reviews, i really appreciate it! I hope u enjoy this chapter! I have to say i had fun writing it!**

* * *

'Saleena, wake up girl...Saleena!'

Blearily she opened her eyes, confused. _This is not my chamber._

'Wake up!' She was roughly shook, and slowly realised that she was still in Eryn Lasgalen.

'Saleena!'

Shooting upright, ignoring the pain, she stood up cautiously to face her infuriated uncle.

'What are you doing in here?' she breathed, grabbing her dressing gown and throwing it over her night dress. 'Can't this wait until we're home!'

'Home? You mean my home'. After a moment he continued, 'Where did you learn to dance?'

Silence. _Not good!_

'...Excuse me?'

'You heard me, where did you learn? Who taught you?'

'Mother did'. At this his shadowy shape bounded soundlessly at her, grabbing her throat in a vise like grip.

'Liar!', he snarled, 'You would have been too young for her to have taught you. Who?'

Saleena struggled in vain, she could hardly breathe, sometimes she forgot just how stong he was.

'No, it's...it's none of...your buisness'. She could smell the wine on his breath, although doubted he was at all influenced by it.

'You need to listen very carefully'. He pushed her against the wall by her bed, his grip never slackening, 'If you don't tell me, I swear I'll lock you up for a bloody month'. She knew full well that he meant what he said, he'd done it before.

'No!' She wasn't about to condemn her teacher, who happened to be one of his servants and her closest friend. No matter the consequences.

'So be it'. Finally he let go and she gasped in the air gratefully, only to be viciously backhanded and thrown into the corner of the room.

Pulling herself upright, she took a step forward, 'I'm not afraid of you. You are nothing but a coward. You blame me for every problem you find, you blame me because it's the easiest route, the easiest escape for you'. Standing there, breathing heavily and hair slightly disarrayed, she knew she had overstepped the boundary.

'You think that because we are in Eryn Lasgalen that you can speak to me like an equal?'

'You cannot hurt me here, it's too risky. Just imagine if you get caught uncle, what will you do then?' her voice surprisingly calm.

'Shut up!'

'Or what?' she interrupted. Taking another step forward, she whispered, 'All I have to do is scream. That's it. And it scares the hell out of you'.

'Then why not do it, if it's so easy? hmmm? I'll tell you why. To scream would be to show weakness, to show vulnerability. And forever on you would see pity reflected in others. It would prove how right I have always been, that the human race is weak'. Pausing, he tilted her chin up, 'But you've got too much pride, too much stubborness to allow yourself to sink so low even by your standards'.

Silence.

'I can fight, you yourself instructed others to teach me'.

'But you will never beat me. I had you trained so that if ever we are caught in a situation where it would be expected of others to protect you, lives will not be needlessly lost...again'. Silently he left the room, leaving Saleena rooted to the spot. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her eyes glistened with tears that woukd never be shed.

'When was the last time I cried? Maybe I'm turning to ice'. Numbly she started to get changed seeing as the sun was rising.

'A new dawn, a new day...yet why do I feel no hope?' Looking into the mirror while tying her back in a long simple plait, she saw how pale the encounter with her uncle had left her.

'Maybe I am scared of him after all'.

* * *

As the sun rose, leaves were turned to all shades of red, brown and gold. Birds started to twitter somewhere deep within the tree tops. Their song crisp and clear, the perfect start to a new day. A lone elf clothed in a forest green dress, a slit running up her leg to allow much freer movement, along with a plain set of twin blades strapped to her back, slowly walked to the training fields, where already the clear ring of clashing blades could be heard.

_The perfect way to vent some frustration_ she thought, although she knew perfectly well that she had to control her emotions in such an environment.

As Saleena neared her heart sank, Mirkwood warriors old and young were all paired in practice. She doubted she would be allowed to interrupt their session. Looking around she realised there were several female warriors, and those paired with a male seemed to danse and dodge around her sparring partner, causing them to repeatedly swing and miss, tiring them. All in all it was a dangerous dance. Saleena had practiced with all those who could fight at her uncle's home, she was curious to see what it would be like to have a different opponent.

A hand touched her shoulder, turning she came face to face with Legolas.

'Good morning my Lord'.

'Good morning Saleena, and please, call me Legolas!' He glanced at the scabbard strapped to her back, 'You wish to practice?'

'Only if it's not too much trouble, and a partner can be spared of course'. She smiled, unsure of how he'd react.

'Of course we can Saleena...but, your back?'

'Is of no consequence', she quickly said, 'Really, it's nothing'. Legolas seemed to consider this for a moment,

'Very well'. Cocking his head to the side, 'How good are you?'

'Um, well I can handle my own well enough'.

'Would that be good or bad?' He was now grinning. Saleena knew he was teasing her, and she couldn't help but join in, he put everyone at ease around him so easily.

'I do not know what you Mirkwood elves consider good, but I like to believe that I'm just short of fabulous!' She was good, she knew she was, but would it be enough to impress the Prince?

Laughing he called over a younger warrior, who at his cammand came running. He was taller than Saleena, around the same age with brown hair. She felt somewhat miffed at Legolas' choice, he seemed inexperienced.

'Briland, the Lady Saleena here would like to test your abilities with the twin blades'. Slapping him on the shoulder, 'Think you can handle her?' Briland looked at her, obviously thinking that this was a waste of his time.

'Easily sir'. Saleena was slightly taken back, _too cocky for his own good._

'You know Briland, you should never judge anyone by their appearance', she retorted, tongue in cheek. Legolas meanwhile seemed to be rather enjoying himself. His spirits were obviously high this fine morning.

'I believe you have yourself a challenge Briland!'

Grumbling under his breath, the younger warrior drew out hid blades and led the way over to a free training area. Saleena followed, automatically clearing her mind of all thoughts and feelings, drew her own twin blades, turned to face Briland and took a deep breath.

* * *

Her opponent, she noticed, was too relaxed. _He's underestimated me! Well, lets bring him back to reality shall we!_

Saleena moved which such speed and agility that it even took Legolas by surprise, and Briland only just managed to block her attack, he was completly of guard. As soon as their blades clashed she caught one of his between hers, spun forcibly so he lost his grip and had only one left. As she again bore down on him he ducked and rolled, snatching up his fallen blade and in the blink of an eye was back on his feet.

But Saleena gave him no reprieve. _At least he's focused now,_ she could see it in his eyes.

Twirling, dodging and parrying, their dance continued, but Saleena was by far the more experienced fighter and waited only for the right opportunity. She was wearing him down. Keeping up such a relentless pace that he soon faltered. Briland blocked her blades once more but he was off balance, he stumbled and Saleena quickly crouched, spun and stuck her leg out, swiping his from out beneath him. He fell flat onto his back and before he realised what had happened he felt the cool touch of metalupon his throat. Saleena stood above him.

'Do you yield?' Her eyes boring straight through his.

'Yes, my Lady'. Satisfied she withdrew her blade and helped her opponent up. It was then that she realised that Legolas was clapping, as were others. They had obviously acquired a small audience.

Legolas strided over, 'Briland! I hope you have learnt your lesson? Never underestimate your partner!' Briland nodded, while Saleena was stunned.

'You can talk your Highness! You underestimated me just as Briland here did! Otherwise you would have paired me with someone of more equeal ability!' To his credit Briland laughed.

'It's true your Highness', he confessed, mirth in his voice.

Somewhat defensively, 'Nonsence! I was merely teaching Briland here a lesson!

'Yeah right!' Saleena and Briland exclaimed in unison, causing onlookers to laugh.

Legolas was lost for words, it was true, he had not thought that she would be that good, good yes, but not that good! But his own pride would not allow him to admit it. Besides, he was enjoying teasing the pair of them. Raising his eyebrows somewhat he responded,

'So, you want to be paired with someone with more experience?'

'Well, a challenge at least! No offence Briland!'

'None taken'. But both drew quiet when they turned to see a sly grin spread over Legolas' features.

'What about me?'

* * *

**should be interesting!!!! hehe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm being nice and uploading this chapter fairly quickly as people have been soooo nice! hope u enjoy**

* * *

Saleena was stunned, 'You?'

'Yes, me!'

'But... but, you're far more skilled than myself! I said a challenge yes, but to ...' her voice faded away.

'But to?' Legolas echoed, he knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it nonetheless.

Saleena sighed, 'I can't believe I'm going to say this, you've got a big enough ego as it is!' Legolas just laughed, 'But to beat you, would be damn near impossible!'

'That it would!' he took her hands in his, 'But perhaps you will be able to learn something from my skill, unless of course you're scared?'

_That's it, _she thought, _I may not be able to beat him, but I can perhaps give him a run for his money, and maybe even humiliate him a little!_

Legolas however, became slightly unnerved when he saw the mischievious glint in her eyes. Squeezing his hand almost painfully she replied,

'You're on'.

Together they walked into the training area, While Legolas carefully examined his blades, Saleena unbuttoned the slit in her dress even further so her movements would not be hampered in any way. There were whistles from nearby, hoots and shouts of laughter. She ignored them all, _Warriors! not the most gentlemanly like!_

However most of the comments were aimed at the Prince, who couln't stop himself laughing. _This is turning out to be a fine day_ he mused.

Finally they were ready, and the assembled crowd quietened. Anyone could see how focused these two were, sizing each other up.

They circled each other, both making their minds blank. Saleena saw how Legolas' muscular form had gone tense, he was ready. While Legolas noticed how her eyes missed nothing, watching the slightest of movement.

They continued circling, two predators, their breathing low and steady, weapons ready and poised.

Silence. Even the birds had stopped singing.

Legolas suddenly moved but his blade met nothing but air as Saleena had responded just as quickly. She spun and went for his back, however he turned and deftly blocked her attack, the clash of steel upon steel ringing through the air. Saleena freed herself before he could use brute strength to overpower her. And so the mesmerising fight continued.

Saleena was using all her skill, one moment blocking, the next spinning, attacking, blocking, duck and role, block. As she was on her knee, blocking both his blades above her, she saw her opportunity. She tricked her blades so both of his were caught, before he could pull away she altered her balance so he too was unsteady, and again kicked out her opponents legs.

Legolas fell and to Saleena's surprise she rolled on top, he had somehow altered the grip of the swords so they both had one caught, pulling her down with him. Legolas couldn't help smiling, not many had brought him down. He felt her shift her weight and they both rolled, trying to break free.

Saleena, now kneeling in the dust with Legolas, face to face, determination etched into their fair features, feinted to move to the right. Legoals responded appropriately, at which she threw herself to the left and tore herself free. In an instant they pounced cat like back up and both attacked.

As soon as Legolas darted one way he frustratingly found she was always there to meet him, and barely having stopped him she was away again.

_Time for a new tactic_ he thought.

Saleena was fast, and her strategy was to stop him with the minimal of effort by prancing away again. She was trying to wear him down! Legolas therefore upped the attack by putting such force into his strokes as they twirled and met, that she staggered somewhat. He was foring her to use up all of her energy.

Seeing this, she moved as fast and swiftly as she possibly could, so Legolas had not the time to apply his strength as he wished. Unfortunately though, he was one of the few warriors who had strength, technique and speed. Saleena however, only had two out of three, she lacked the strength. But she had plenty of stubborness.

There breathing now laboured, so focused they were aware of only each other. Moving in such intricate patterns that those watching saw it only as a blur. This was one deadly dance.

Saleena knew she was slowing, she couldn't stop herself, _He's just so strong!_

Legolas made to attack by bringing one blade up from the side, Saleena moved to block realising too late that he had feinted and he quickly pivoted in the other direction. She was too off balance to respond, she felt his arm encircle her waist pulling her backwards tightly against him, while he brought his other blade to her throat.

They stood there for a few moments, grateful for the reprieve, Saleena treid to take in what had just happened.

'Do you yield?' he whispered in her ear. All she could think of was how close he was to her, she could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest against her back, the strength of his arm encircling her waist, his breath on her ear and neck as he spoke sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

Eventually his words sank in and she in turn replied, 'Humbly'.

As they both came back to their senses they became aware of the thunderous applause and shouts around them. Legolas loosened his grip on Saleena, finally releasing her. She truned to face him, face now flushed pink for exertion, compared to the paleness before which he had instantly noticed. Her eyes bright, full of such fierce life, causing her fair features to become lit by some unforseen light. While Legolas, although she did not know it, was much the same as she. Through their gaze, each knew of the new found respect they had acquired.

Legolas was first to speak, 'You spoke modestly before, your skill is not just short of fabulous, but truly magnificent!'

'Thankyou my Lord', but at his look she corrected herself, 'Legolas. I have never come across someone as talented as yourself!'

The surrounding elves were now joining them, complimenting her and taunting the Prince jokiningly even though he won, at how he was brought down by a maiden. One of his guards and close friends sympathetically patted him on the shoulder.

'Embarassed?'

Legolas held Saleena'a gaze, 'Not at all'.

She smiled at his response. But as the crowd started to disperse she saw a lone elf silently watching from afar, and her smile faltered as she recognised her uncle.

* * *

**I'm not brilliant at writing action scenes so i hope it meets your approval! i won't be able to update for about a week as im going to cardiff then devon, but i will certainly update it as soon as i can. The length of the next chapter however depends on the reviews i get! hint hint!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey every one! I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, please forgive me, it's just i've been having huge internet access problems. I honestly tried to update last week but was unable to do so. Now, I believe i owe you all a second apology for my awful spelling and grammar, this is highly embarassing as i'm an English language student! this has happened because the programme i was having to use didn't check it, and i'm an awful typer! and before u say it i did read through it but people read what they expect to see, not what is actually on the page before them, so it is very hard to spot all corrections. So again I'm very sorry, however the problem is now sorted so it shouldn't be happening again.**

**On a bright note, I would like to thank all reviewers, and i will try and answer all questions proposed in later chapters!**

**Right, I think that's all, so enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

'Please excuse me my Lord Legolas', he rolled his eyes, exasperated at the formalities.

'Wait!' he called as she turned away, 'Where are you going?'

'Well, unlike you so called warriors, I have as of yet, not had any breakfast!'

'You mean to tell us', said the guard who had mocked Legolas, 'that you just did that on an empty stomach!'

Saleena was slowly walking backwards, grinning, 'What can I say? Us females have a much higher endurance level than you males!' She waved to the stunned warriors, turned and continued walking.

Lienin, Legolas' guard, muttered to himself, 'She's certainly an interesting one'.

'That she is', came Legolas' reply.

'Come my friend!' Slapping Legolas exuberantly on the back, bringing him back to the present, 'we still have our training to complete, unless of course, you are too tired after your little bit of fun?'

'Even if I was exhausted my good Lienin, you would still end up on your backside after a match with me!' He started walking back to the training area, calling over his shoulder as his friend jogged to catch up, 'I'm just too good!' His laughter causing others to chuckle.

* * *

Saleena smiled as she heard the Prince's clear laugh drifting along on the breeze. Her foul mood gone and for once she was in high spirits, even with her uncle striding along besides her. 

'Do not get too comfortable Saleena, we leave today'.

'I understand uncle', her voice sweet, 'which is why I intend to enjoy every single passing moment here, before you drag me back to that hell hole you call home'. His jaw was set, a sure sign he was angry, yet they were in public, he would not do anything rash.

It was strange; her encounter with Legolas had left her feeling care free. She didn't care if she was being too daring. She didn't care about the consequences. All she knew was that she felt so light hearted that she could sing out in pure joy.

_But why?_

They were now walking through the long corridors of the Palace, heading towards the breakfast rooms, when a voice called out behind them.

'Ah! Randir, perfect timing'. They turned to see the King striding towards them. 'I was hoping to see you this fine morning'.

Saleena and Randir both greeted in unison, 'My lord'.

'I would like you both to stay at least another day or so, your home is two days away! I will not hear of you leaving after barely a day's stay'.

'But my Lord, winter is fast approaching!'

'It will not arrive for a few weeks Randir! Come, you always stay for at least two days, Saleena has barely had the chance to really see Eryn Lasgalen in all her glory'. His tone authoritative and firm.

'Yes uncle', Saleena joined in, the longer she could stay the better, 'It seems we have only just arrived and we are leaving! Think of the poor horses, they need rest just as much as we do'. She took his hand in hers, 'Please can we stay just a few more days? Unless of course, you're in a hurry to leave?' her face the picture of innocence. Her uncle was at a loss for words, he knew he was trapped, whatever he said would sound rude.

_Damn that insolent brat._

'Are you in a hurry to leave?' the King echoed after the prolonged silence.

'Of course not your highness! Why would I be in a hurry?'

'It is settled then, come Saleena, let me escort you to the breakfast room, as we are headed in the same direction'.

'Why, that is very kind of you my Lord'. And so together they left, leaving Randir silently fuming.

* * *

After a most fitful breakfast, Saleena went back to her chamber and changed into a simple dark green dress, released her hair from its plait, threw on her cloak and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, along with her twin blades. 

Swiftly she walked to the stables and un-tethered her jet black horse, Flame, he was on 'loan' as her uncle put it. He was of a kind temperament and, not that he knew it, held fierce loyalty to her. He neighed softly as she stroked his neck lovingly.

'Did you miss me mellon nin? Want to have a look around huh?' he nudged her impatiently, 'Of course you do!' Laughing she mounted him and galloped out of the stables.

'My Lady! Saleena!' a shout erupted from behind; expertly she turned her horse round with a word and patiently waited for the approaching figure.

'Please my Lady, take an escort, just a couple of elves'.

'Lienin! You saw this morning; I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself! I'll be fine'.

'But if your uncle finds out he'll have my head! He left explicit instructions'.

Saleena glared, her uncle was obviously trying to get back at her, her good mood instantly vanishing.

'Yes well, my dear uncle should also know better! I will not take anyone with me and that is that. I will not go far'.

'But…'

'I said no!' her voice firm and cold, 'I will not pass up this opportunity!'

Lienin was confused, he went to plead further but Flame reared, causing him to back away.

'Please', she said softly, 'just let me go'. Eventually he nodded, grumbling to himself about the stubbornness of some elves. When he looked up Saleena was already gone.

* * *

Turning off the main road, she plunged into the woods, following no particular path but aware of the route so she could find her way back. Flame weaved between the now nearly or completely bare trees, their leaves covering the forest floor, crackling at every footfall. 

Sunlight streamed down and bathed Saleena's face, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, the air cold but refreshing. She could not remember the last time she had had time to herself like this, no one to keep having to look over her shoulder for, no one to argue with. Just herself, Flame and nature.

'What more could I want?' Saleena opened her eyes when se felt her horse ascending a hill. Everything here was just so peaceful. When horse and rider reached the top, they stopped. The elf raised her hand to shield her eyes and looked long out over the landscape before her.

'So beautiful!' she exclaimed, feeling as if she was standing in a sea of gold, the sun glinting off the auburn leaves. The sky clear, not a single cloud could be seen.

In the distance she could see deer, leaping through the forest, chasing each other as they bounded over logs and streams, startling a flock of birds. In one co-coordinated motion they took flight high into the sky, twisting, twirling and diving with seemingly no effort.

'Freedom', she muttered. Shaking her head, bringing herself back to the present, she again gazed out scanning the forest. Spotting a lake bout a mile away, she nudged Flame and set off towards her new destination.

* * *

As Legolas walked from the Palace after giving his father the routine morning report, he spotted Lienin leading some horses to the fields, grumbling to himself while doing so. 

Curious, he headed towards his friend, reaching him just as he closed the gate behind the horses. They galloped joyously around the perimeter of their enclosure.

Lienin, after making sure that the gate was secure, turned around to find Legolas standing directly behind him, causing him to jump a foot.

'For the love of Eru! LEGOAS! Will you stop creeping up behind me!'

Chuckling to himself, 'My dear friend, it is not my fault that you were so preoccupied with your own thoughts that you're so called keen elvish hearing did not hear me walking normally towards you!'

'Then why did you have to stand directly behind me?!'

Shrugging his shoulders, 'Teaching you a lesson!'

'…You and you're bloody lessons!'

'I am sorry I startled you so, come, tell me what is bothering you oh mighty warrior?!'

Giving Legolas a withering look he replied, 'It's nothing', at his raised eyebrows he continued, 'It's just, the lady Saleena has just gone out riding and refused an escort point blank. If her uncle finds out… I dread to think'.

Legolas' smile was gone, 'You gave in to her that easily?'

'She was rather persuasive Legolas!' defensively, 'her horse would have trampled me had I forced her! Protecting his mistress'.

'Do you know where she's gone?'

'No, she disappeared fairly quickly, so I presume she went into the forest. Why?'

'There have been reports of orcs roaming the forest', at Lienin's look he quickly added, 'don't worry, they were probably all killed this morning, but I've ordered more scouts just to be on the safe side. Probably nothing'.

Silence.

'Probably?'

'…Hopefully', Legolas had to smile at his friend's face, draining of all colour as he obviously thought of Saleena alone in the forest and her uncle's reaction if anything happened. Legolas continued, 'I should probably go and just make sure she's alright'. In truth he wanted to find out more about this girl, she just seemed to captivate his attention.

'No, I should go, it's my responsibility'.

'Don't be ridiculous', now walking to the stables, 'You have duties to attend to and I'm done for the morning, it only makes sense!'

'But LEGOLAS!'

Leading his mare out, 'Do I really have to pull rank?'

'Damn it1 I hate it when you do that!'

Swinging up, he grinned back down, 'I know!' with that he was gone.

Tracking Saleena was not too difficult for the Prince; the leaf strewn floor had left clear imprints where Flame's hooves had inevitably crushed them. Smiling to himself Legolas encouraged his horse and pushed on after this mysterious elven maiden.

* * *

**Again please review! i never appreciated how much they help and encourage you to right, but no flames please, i've just recieved exam results so i'm not happy go larry at the mo, so please find it in your hearts to be nice (although most of you are!) thankyou, and i hope u enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting by the lake, Saleena could not help but gape in amazement. The lake before her was far bigger than she had thought, the trees had obviously obscured her view. A truly peaceful place.

As her horse grazed nearby, Saleena was content to just sit, listen and watch.

Before her the lake was crystal clear, mirroring the landscape surrounding it with such clarity that one could almost believe that there stood another kingdom,

'An escape' she murmured.

But then this dream was shattered when a leaf was blown or simply fell into the water, ripples glided across the surface causing the image to bend and waver like corals in the sea.

What leaves remained on the trees now rustled as a soft breeze drifted by, its gentle caress on her cheek relaxed her further and she drifted to sleep for a few moments. Her mind, for once, completely blank

When Saleena opened her eyes again, a heron had entered the scene. Standing in the shallows, still as a statue, its magnificent head focused on the tiniest of movement beneath the glassy surface. It waited, and waited, patient that its chance will come.

_I too _she thought, _must be patient, my chance of freedom, true freedom, will eventually come. I just have to wait. _

As fast as lightening the heron's head plunged into the water, appearing almost instantly with its prize firmly grasped in its beak. Spreading out his wings, the bird gave three powerful stokes and rose gracefully into the crisp morning air.

Legolas arrived just as the heron took flight. He dismounted and allowed his horse to wander. Saleena had not noticed his presence, her eyes fixed on the retreating bird. She was leaning back against a tree, her legs curled beneath her.

Legolas suddenly had second thoughts about intruding upon her privacy, but at that moment his horse, Neila, neighed loudly at him having come to his side, demanding her reward. Saleena's head whipped around to stare at the intruder, body tense and ready. When she recognised him, Legolas noted she did not let her guard back down.

Sighing, he turned to his horse, 'Lot of use you are', Neila nudged him, stamping her hooves, 'Alright alright! Here you go mellon nin'. Reaching into his pockets he brought out a couple of sugar cubes, which Neila quickly devoured and walked away. 'You're welcome!' he called after her.

Saleena quietly watched the exchange between the two, her heart thumping quicker as the Prince approached.

'Mind if I join you Saleena?'

She nodded, still somewhat in her own world, not to mention a tad confused. Legolas settled himself down besides her, stretching his legs out before him. Saleena turned her gaze back to the vast lake.

'Forgive me for intruding, I just wanted to warn you that orcs have been sighted, not far from here actually'.

'So you came to check upon me like an elfling?' her voice cold, eyes distant.

Legolas looked at her sharply, 'No'.

'Then why are you here?' she still refused to look at him, _Why do I always turn so damn defensive when startled, or maybe I simply want him to be here to just be with me unconditionally. _She shook her head to rid herself of such preposterous thoughts, surprised at herself.

'If you must know, I came because I wanted to speak to you'.

Silence

'If you like I could just shut up?'

Finally she turned to him, eyes oddly blank, _there's that mask again_ he thought grimly.

'I am sorry Legolas, forgive me, my mind was elsewhere', _as was my heart._

'Not to worry, I've been getting that a lot this morning', she laughed softly and returned her gaze to the lake, the atmosphere instantly softening. 'So, where did you learn such skill with the twin blades?'

'Uncle thought it important for me to learn so he instructed Kerna, the sword master, to teach me'.

'He must be a very talented teacher to have produced a student such as yourself'.

'Yes well', she smiled to herself, 'I'm a very dedicated pupil'. Saleena could feel her muscles relaxing, the magic of this haven descending upon her once more.

'Oh? And why is that?'

'Well why wouldn't I be? I believe that if you're ever going to do something, one ought to do it properly, otherwise what's the point?'

Legolas was thoughtful for a moment, absently listening to a single bird singing nearby. 'I suppose so, quite right to think that way too...but surely there's another reason. It's just you're extraordinarily good! You must have had a strong motive to have achieved such skill'.

'Legolas the simple truth is that I love it, as you love your bow. Not only is the technique beautiful as it is deadly, but also challenging', she briefly dared to look into his wondrous eyes, 'and I'm not one to say no to a challenge'.

He grinned at her response, 'don't we all!,' meaning it in more ways than one.

They again grew quiet.

'Beautiful is it not?' She nodded, 'I often come here, it's the perfect place to simply be with your own thoughts', making his mind up, Legolas continued somewhat carefully, 'To ponder about any problems one might have?'

Saleena was surprised by this, _what did I give away...again?_ She could sense that Legolas was watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Seeing that she had no intention of answering him he threw all caution to the wind, _to hell with it! _

He gently reached up to cup her smooth cheek in the palm of his hand to force her to look at him, dark brown meeting sapphire blue, softly, 'Saleena, I know that something is wrong, that something is bothering you'.

Before she could find her voice to protest he continued, cutting her off, 'I can see it sometimes, deep in your eyes when you think no one is looking'. His gaze now so intense that she could not have looked away even if she had been able to.

'You hide the truth of your emotions,' his voice a whisper, 'why?'

_His hand is so smooth! _She found herself thinking, _so gentle. _

It had been such a long time since she had felt that anyone gave a damn about her, that truly cared for her that she felt an urge to give into the Prince.

_It would be so easy to tell him, but then..._

_**(Flash back)**_

_Saleena froze as she walked into the dining room, her blood running cold, her face paling off all colour._

'_Close the door', the blonde elf in front of her instructed. When she didn't respond he tightened his grip on the she elf before him, the knife he was holding to her neck ever so slightly cutting her, reinforcing his request. 'I won't ask again'._

_Numbly she obeyed._

'_Good girl!' he sneered, 'you're capable of following the most straight forward of tasks after all!'_

'_Uncle! What are you doing?' The servant he held remained perfectly still, her bewildered eyes locked with Saleena's. 'For the sake of the Eru let her go! She's your servant, and serves you loyally! By the Valar, what has she done to deserve this?' she yelled._

'_What has she done? Oh, she's only befriended you.' It was true, Sasha was her best friend here, one of her only friends. Having no home or family to turn to, the girl had looked to Saleena._

'_It works quite well to my advantage really'._

'_...How so?' Dread was slowly engulfing her._

'_While we are in Eryn Lasgalen, just keep in mind that this servant's life is in your hands and in yours alone. If you let slip of anything about our little arrangement here, then...' he grabbed the elfs hair and yanked it back so she was pressed against him, and brought the knife close to her vulnerable neck._

_The poor girl couldn't help whimpering as a drop of blood slid down her throat._

'_...consider her life forfeited'. Withdrawing the knife he threw the girl to the ground and strode out. Saleena ran forwards and cradled the sobbing girl close._

'_Sssshh Sasha, don't worry mellon nin, I won't let him harm you, I promise'. Close to tears herself, her voice cracking, 'I promise'. _

_**(End of flash back)**_

She was brought back to the present when Legolas spoke again after her prolonged silence, 'I am always here Saleena, if ever you want to simply talk about anything', his gaze felt as if it was penetrating into her very heart, melting her will against his, '...anything'.

_Just tell him! But I can't...Sasha!_

_But Uncle needs to get home so he can carry out his threat, if he can be stopped..._

_But if he gets away, then Sasha, she'll be...she'll be..._

A lone tear escaped her defences, Legolas brushed it away with his thumb.

'I... I can't,' her voice barely a whisper.

'Why not?' In contrast his was calm and soothing, almost mesmerising.

'Please', shaking her head, 'don't make me, I... I... I just can't, I'm sorry.'

Legolas could see she was fighting to hold back her tears, in doing so she left her eyes completely unguarded, radiating out such sadness, such loneliness and..._Fear?_ That it took his breath away.

Immediately his compassionate nature shone forth, scooting closer he tried to take her in his arms.

'NO!' She pushed herself away and stood resolutely.

Confused Legolas also stood, 'Saleena, I'm only trying to help'.

'I know you are, but you must understand that you can't.' Standing tall and proud, Legolas could tell that she had accepted whatever fate had befallen her.

'Fine, but remember, if you ever need someone to listen and thus lift this burden that weighs so heavily upon your shoulders, then I am always free... for you.'

'Therefore placing the burden upon your own shoulders? No, I could never do such a thing my Lord. You do not deserve such cruelty.'

'And you do?'

She smiled grimly, 'Perhaps.'

They stood there, hair gold and dark, unaware of all else.

Softly, his voice seemed to drift to her upon the wind, 'Sometimes, one has to put aside their pride for a wrong to be put right'.

Saleena stared back at him, undaunted, 'And sometimes Legolas, there are things other than pride that is at stake.'

'...Promise me this at least, to remember that it is good to talk, when the time is right'. She nodded, in her heart she knew he would keep this to himself. 'Come, it's time we returned.'

And so together they turned around to find their horses, only to be confronted by a band of orcs creeping up on their preoccupied prey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!!!! due to all your lovely reviews I've updated resonably quickly! and i'm also in a very charitable mood because guess what? it's my 18th birthday TODAY!!!! hehe**

**enjoy amigos!**

* * *

And so together they turned around to find their horses, only to be confronted by a band of orcs creeping up upon their preoccupied prey...

At first the two elves just stood there, frozen to the spot.

Without thinking Legolas numbly said, 'Well, that's not good!'

Saleena turned to him stunned, 'Understatement of the century!'

As the group of ten orcs charged the elves finally leaped into motion. Grabbing their twin blades from their scabbards strapped to their backs they met the oncoming storm head on.

The orcs shouted and sneered obscenities as their victims fought for their lives. Saleena and Legolas were back to back, slashing, parrying and stabbing any of the foul creatures that dared engage them. This was no game.

Saleena and Legolas tried their best to stay together but they were eventually forced further and further apart and each had to defend upon all fronts.

Legolas slashed, spun, stabbed, kicked and even punched the hilt of his swords into his opponents until they finally started to lull in numbers. Grasping the brief respite he glanced around, desperately searching for Saleena, finally spotting her fighting two of the larger orcs simultaneously by the waters edge.

Her movements were not smooth and graceful like earlier in the training session. They were fast, as they should be, but they were accompanied by a roughness that spoke of utter hatred and anger. He could even see that she was so focused on almost tormenting her two opponents that she did not see a third orc, creeping up behind her.

Cursing, Legolas ran, his own fights forgotten, willing his legs to go faster as the orc neared.

Saleena turned as her last orc fell to the ground. Turned to a hideous creature towering over her, sword plunging down.

There was no time to do anything, not to even think. The sword was inches from her when, with a startled cry, she was knocked to the ground. Hearing an anguished yell, she realised Legolas had tackled her, consequently catching the edge of the blade himself. Helping him up, together they quickly and efficiently dispatched the last few that had remained standing.

Panting, both stood still, surveying the scene before them. Saleena quickly pulled herself back to reality and rushed over to Legolas, who was clutching his side.

'What do you think you were doing!' she admonished, while trying to pry his arm away amid his protests.

'Saving your hide that's what!'

'You should have been worried about yourself not me!' The gash was between his lower ribs, long and deep. 'I mean, look at what I've gone and caused!' she exclaimed without thinking. Quickly she changed the subject, 'You're lucky it's not poisoned'.

Legolas however was trying his best to get a word in, but she rambled on so fast he just never got the chance. Making him sit, she called to the horses who obediently appeared from the trees. Tearing a length from the bottom of her dress, Saleena firmly wrapped the fabric around the wound, stopping the bleeding somewhat.

Once she had stopped fussing Legolas stood and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Will you be quiet for a moment?'

'Look, we have to get you back to the palace so you can be treated!' She tried to move away but he held her firmly in place.

'That can wait, the wound is not threatening.'

'No, but the blood loss may become an issue'.

'Then answer me quickly!'

'Legolas!' she interrupted.

'The sooner you answer the sooner we head back'. She was silent, taking that as an affirmative he continued, 'What do you mean by 'what you've caused?'

Looking anywhere but at him, 'Simple, if I had been paying more attention I would have sensed the danger, and you would not have had to help me and thus get yourself hurt!'

Taking one hand off her shoulder Legolas tilted her chin up, 'Saleena, you cannot be aware of every single thing around you! You do not have eyes in the back of your head, friends look out for each other. It's as simple as that. Me getting injured was not your fault.'

She neither said yes or no, but remained silent. Releasing her he went to his horse to check she was not harmed, 'In fact, I believe I have quite the reputation for it!' His horse stamped her hooves and neighed as if in agreement, 'You can talk mellon nin!' he retorted.

Saleena tried to smile but seeing it didn't fool Legolas she gave up and swung herself up onto Flames back and waited for Legolas to do likewise. 'We should get going.'

* * *

**My apologies for it being a tad short but it's just how it worked out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Well…um…long time no see? hides I know, I feel awful, it's been like 4 months since I updated! I give u all permission to have a go at me, not the story though! But all my yr 13 revision and exams have kinda taken priority, and then I couldn't get back into the swing of the story, which can happen if u haven't written anything for a while. Any who, I've done an extra long chapter to try and make up for it! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

As soon as the horses hooves started clattering through the courtyard Legolas started barking orders, making guards go search the woods more thoroughly. Saleena, who had already dismounted and was handing her horse over into the capable hands of the groom, watched in disbelief as Legolas explained to his father what had happened, believing that they had been part of a larger party. But what caught her attention was that he was hiding his injury, and obviously he fully intended to join the mission.

_Oh no you don't, _she muttered under her breath.

Seeing Lienin pass nearby she called over and motioned for him to follow. Upon the pair reaching the royal family, Saleena cleared her throat making her presence known.

'Forgive me my Lord for interrupting you and your son, but there is a matter I am sure Legolas has avoided that is of great importance'. Lienin, who had now noticed the blood marks that belonged to no orc, understood Saleena's intention and firmly blocked the Prince's escape. Grasping his shoulders he turned Legolas back round to face the King, who had also seen the makeshift bandage.

'Father, believe me, it's nothing'.

Lienin scoffed, 'And every time you say 'it's nothing' it's usually something!'

'If it is indeed nothing' Saleena moved so she was eye to eye, 'then why were you swaying on your horse throughout the journey back, AND' interrupting his protests, 'why has your face gone deathly white?'

Glaring at her, Legolas focused his attention on his father, 'Honestly, she exaggerates! I'm fine'.

'She does not exaggerate Legolas, and you know it, I'm your father so I know what you're like. You're as white as snow! So please, go to the healing wing'.

'But father!'

'Legolas, as your King I am ordering you to go,' but Legolas didn't budge, 'Fine, have it your way. Lienin, you know what to do'.

'Yes my Lord'.

With that, Lienin firmly grasped his friends arm and dragged the protesting Legolas in his wake, him being able to do so a sure sign of his weakened state. The King watched until they disappeared, shaking his head and sighing in exasperation, he turned back to Saleena.

'Thank you my dear'.

'There's no need to thank me my Lord, he received that injury because he was helping me with no consideration for his own safety'.

'That sounds about right, you are not hurt?'

Smiling, 'How could I be when your son's around my Lord!' Causing Thaunduril to laugh at such a remark.

Looking around he saw that his soldiers were almost ready to commence the hunt, 'Saleena, I believe your uncle will be joining this excursion, so go and tidy yourself up and watch over Legolas for me. It would ease my heart to know that such a caring soul as yourself stands vigil over my son, and anyway, from what I've heard of your morning exercise', at which she grinned, 'I believe you two have become fast friends'.

It was in this moment that Saleena understood why Thaunduril's people would do anything for him. He was a strong and firm ruler and yet he openly adored those around him, speaking as if equals. How could she say no?

'It would be an honour my Lord'.

'Hanon le, I just hope you can handle him!' With that he strode away to check on the progress of the soldiers.

Finally, after having changed, she found that Legolas had been moved from the ward to one of the private rooms as, she was informed, he was creating such a disturbance. They had even resorted to drugging him, so that he now slept peacefully. The healers had left, instructing her to call them when he wakes, leaving her alone with him.

The room wasn't huge, but comfortable enough, with a cosy fire which Saleena coaxed until it was happily ablaze. Sunlight streamed through the windows, gently bathing the occupant of the bed, making him look even more at peace, with his hair spread out so it seemed there was a golden halo framing his fair face.

Saleena silently approached and smoothed out the creases from the bedcover. Once satisfied she settled herself down in the extra comfy chair besides him, and so commenced the waiting game.

For a while she simply watched Legolas, watched his hands upon his chest rise and fall rhythmically to his peaceful slumber. The sound of his breathing however, combined with the soft armchair in which she sank into, slowly mesmerised her until she too fell into a light slumber.

He was walking through a forest, night had fallen but moonlight shone upon the path before him. Legolas didn't know where he was going but was simply, as hobbits liked to say, following his feet. The air was cool and a light pleasant breeze sifted through the trees carrying the distinctive spring fragrance of flowers and fruit.

'_Odd'_ he thought, '_I thought winter was a few weeks away'._

However, this was pushed out of his mind as the faint tinkling from a stream nearby reached his ears. Following the sound he eventually came to realise that there was something else, cautiously Legolas followed the stream until at last he heard a fair voice singing. The notes as pure as the water trickling and weaving between the rocks besides him.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the elleth, Legolas moved forward to catch a glimpse of whom it was that sang. Ahead of him there was a small waterfall, the water gently cascading down into a small pool, and besides the pool a she elf slowly wandered, a flower in her hand.

Black silky hair fell freely down her back to her waist, with little white flowers woven into the soft tresses to contrast. She wore a light blue dress that showed her feminine figure even from behind.

'Somewhere over the rainbow 

_way up high,_

_In the land that I heard of_

_Once, once in a lullaby'._

Legolas gasped as she turned slowly, to look directly at him, his heart quickening,

'Saleena', he whispered. He couldn't tear his gaze away, her dark eyes holding him transfixed. Smiling she turned and again started to walk, and he too numbly followed.

'Somewhere over the rainbow 

_skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true'._

Her voice pure rang out across the night, enchanting all those who heard. Legolas was just behind her and as he reached out she again turned. Moonlight shone upon her pale skin and so she seemed to radiate out a soft glow, her eyes held a sadness that echoed her song and yet at the same time seemed to tease him.

'Someday I'll wish upon a star 

_and wake up where the clouds _

_are far behind me'._

Giving into his urge, Legolas slowly stepped forward, barely breathing, his hand slowly rising to cup her cheek, her skin smooth to his touch. He watched with delight as, even when singing, her lips curved to form a smile that warmed his heart. But, wait, something was wrong, everything around him was fading away, including the beautiful elleth before him.

'_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me'._

Only her voice remained clear as he slowly came to realise he was in a soft bed, '_It was a dream!'_ Yet his heart was still thudding, and the singing continued.

'Someday I'll wish upon a star 

_And wake up where the clouds _

_Are far behind me,_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me'._

Keeping his breathing slow and even, Legolas opened his eyes, carefully he turned his head until he found whom he searched for. She was seated upon the windowsill; the curtains open a crack, revealing that it was late afternoon, through which she peered through.

'Somewhere over the rainbow 

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true'._

Her legs were curled beneath her and in her slack hands rested a book. The fire within the hearth cast out shadows and light, causing Saleena's milky skin to warmly glow, softening her features, her dark eyes dancing with life, seeing things far away.

'If happy little blue birds fly 

_above the rainbow_

_why oh why, can't I?'_

Smiling, Legolas watched her, strangely content at the scene before him. Not having noticed it before, he found that she really was quite a beauty. Having been so preoccupied at figuring her out he had missed the way her hair smoothly followed her every move, how her face glowed when she truly smiled. The way her dark eyes glinted with life when up to something, and unlike other elleths, she held herself tall and proud, defiant at being called anything less than a man's equal, so much so that she was at times bordering on being pure stubborn.

'_Now that's what I call a woman!'_

His mind strayed to their practice session that morning, remembering how her feet barely touched the ground as she darted around him, biting her lip in pure concentration. She had fought to her utter most ability, even though she knew it was a loosing battle.

'_And yet she still tried'._

He remembered how close he had held her having finally caught her, their bodies fitting together in all the right places, and his delight at feeling her tremble against him as he whispered against her ear. She was a magnificent young elleth, she truly was.

'_And yet…'_

Saleena suddenly sighed as she tore her gaze away from the window, Legolas quickly closed his eyes, feigning the deep sleep the healers had forced him into. He heard the rustle of her clothing as she stood up and moved about the room, sensing her presence as she came to his side and to his surprise started smoothing out his bedcovers, a habit she had seemed to pick up.

'_Caring as well!'_ he thought as she gently moved stray strands of his hair from his face. Again she sighed as she sat down in the chair besides him.

Saleena gazed at the slumbering prince, 'Oh Legolas', she whispered, 'If only life was simpler, that would truly be a blessing, but nothing ever is, is it?'

Sitting on the edge of the chair she gently picked up the prince's hand in hers. 'I believe I owe you both an apology and a thank you, even if you don't hear it, it'll ease my heart'. Her thumb slowly stroked the smooth back of his hand, 'I have treated you appallingly since we first met, my short temper speaking for me I suppose. It's just every time you look at me I feel as if you see straight through me into my very soul, and I can only just restrain myself form pouring out all that weighs upon my mind, my very heart even! And it quite simply un-nerves me, making me act rather defensively, but it's not your fault, how could it be? It's just the way I am, the way I've always been'.

Legolas listened quietly, understanding her need to talk.

'Sometimes I wonder at where I belong. I mean, look at the maidens here, they all lead joyous and merry lives, dancing, singing, cooking…somewhat acting like a flock actually, all so similar…anyway, what do I do? I end up sparring with Eryn Lasgalen warriors, their Prince none the less!' At this she quietly laughed.

'Then I go and get myself into a fight dragging you along with me!' Quietly, more to herself than to anyone else, 'What kind of maiden is that?'

'One with a fiery spirit', the words were softly spoken but still they startled Saleena who involuntarily pulled back only to find her hands, which had been holding Legolas' limp one, no encased in firm grip.

'Legolas! I thought you were asleep!'

His now open eyes sparkled with amusement, 'I must be getting used to the drugs the healers constantly force upon me'.

'They wouldn't have to force it on you if you just co-operated for once!' To that Legolas had no reply, just a sly grin, as if proud of that particular reputation. '…How much did you hear?'

His grin vanished, 'Enough'.

'Yeah, but how much?'

Sighing Legolas released her hands and moved to sit up, immediately Saleena assisted him, rearranging his pillows behind his back. Once done she went to go to the door.

'The healers would want to know you've awakened my Lord', her hand was on the door knob when Legolas' voice rang out, firm and authorative. 'Saleena, sit down'. Hesitating for a second, Saleena slowly walked back to her armchair beside his bed, and for a moment both elves simply stared at each other.

'Right, firstly, as I have told you before, it's just Legolas, not my Lord, your Highness, my Liege or whatever other formality you can think of, understood?'

Smirking at his abrupt change in manor 'Perfectly, just Legolas!' Causing him in turn to crack a grin.

'Secondly, this observation of the maidens you mentioned', however he found he was interrupted before he could finish.

'Look Legolas, I meant no offence and I know I had no right…' Highly amused at her babbling Legolas held up his hand to silence her.

'What I was going to say, was that I completely agree with you', his lips curving into a smile at her expression.

'…you do?'

'Yep'.

'You agree that the maidens, who are apart of your kingdom, your responsibility, act somewhat like a flock?'

Chuckling now, 'Yep, however I do not agree with your analysis of yourself'. Taking her smooth hand up in his he continued, 'Yes you are different from many of the maidens here, but you should be proud of it. Many elleths here are so dull and well… one track minded, thinking only of what they'll wear at the next feast, how they'll style their hair and who's escorting who, that they miss the bigger picture. However, not everyone is like that, and you should realise this. You saw our female warriors did you not?'

She nodded, 'Good, they are just as feminine as the other maidens, yet true warriors as well, and highly respected because of it…. Just as you are'.

'…What? Know one knows me here!'

'They do not need to know you in order for you to gain their respect. The sparring session we had this morning?' Again she nodded, 'Well news travels fast here in Eryn Lasgalen. The story of the fiery mischievous elven maiden, who almost bested their Prince'.

'WHAT! But…but I wasn't even close to beating you!' She couldn't believe it

'Ah, but that's how the story goes', he laughed, 'and as for dragging me into a fight, you did no such thing, neither of us had any choice'.

'… I suppose that's true'.

'Saleena, you have such character! You shouldn't hide it and therefore who you are. You should embrace everything around you and live life to it's full. Promise me, never let there be a dull moment, remember all the wonders of the world even if it's simply the clear innocent sound of a child's laughter. Let your smile shine forth for all the world to see, and if anyone ever stands in your way of happiness, fight back!'

He smiled to himself as she listened enraptured to his words, 'You are a strong minded elleth Saleena, and if you truly believe in something, with all your heart, then with such a fiery spirit, you will surely succeed! All you have to do is believe, and anyway, you're far too stubborn and proud to simply give up on anything!'

Cupping her cheek he whispered, 'Promise me'.

Saleena held his unwavering gaze for what seemed a long time, his words settling deep within her heart, and she felt that although she had practically only just met him, she truly trusted him, and it was time to change things, _'I should have done something long ago'._

Taking a deep calming breath, gently guiding Legolas' hand back into hers, grasping it firmly and looking deep within his eyes she whispered, 'I promise Legolas'. Instantly Legolas smiled, feeling that he had finally gotten somewhere with her.

'_I still may be in the dark about what's plaguing her mind, but she'll confide to someone when she's ready to do so… I hope that someone is me'_ shaking his head at the thought he realised that they had lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Saleena suddenly sat bolt upright, startling Legolas, 'What? What's wrong?'

'Oh Eru! Oh Legolas forgive me, I never asked how you're feeling!'

Laughing heartily, 'is that all! I'm fine, honestly!' Ignoring his protests she sat on the edge of his bed to get a better look at his wound, prodding and poking to see his reaction, while Legolas squirmed chuckling, 'That tickles!'

Sitting back, no longer tormenting the prince, 'You are sure? You're not in any pain or discomfort?'

'Nope, the healers did their job well'.

'Considering the awkward situation with you constantly struggling'.

'…Hence the drugging'.

'As long as you've learnt your lesson!'

'Never!' At which both Saleena and Legolas burst out laughing

'_Oh, it's good to laugh',_ she thought.

Slowly they calmed down 'Legolas?'

'Hmmm?'

'Thank you'

'For what?'

'Well, for saving my life.'

'Oh, t'was nothing!'

'And for being so nice to me, I truly appreciate it'. All Legolas had to do was to look into her eyes, where for once no barriers or masks were in place, to really see how much his friendship meant to her.

Reaching forward he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, tightly embracing her, 'That's what friends are for, always their for each other'.

Saleena couldn't help but wrap her own arms around him in response, it had been a long time since she had been hugged in such a manor. His earthy forest sent strangely relaxing her, and she nestled herself even more so into the crook of his neck, his strong arms making her feel so safe and yet so alive!

'_There is hope after all. All I have to do is believe and trust in those around me.'_ She felt Legolas' hold around her waist tighten slightly, '_Yes, it's definitely time to change things'._

**There it is, hope it was to your standard guys! I would just like to say a thankyou to RenewedBlade, who helped me get on with this chapter, which I found really difficult actually, they simply made me realise that people were still waiting for this story to carry on, gave me some well needed motivation! See how important reviewing is! Hint hint!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back people, and I am soooo so so so sorry about the ridiculously long wait that I've subjected you all to. It's just I have been incredibly busy and then I kinda had writers block. The story has a mind of its own and its far longer than I originally intended, so I had to some thinking. But I am back now, and hopefully there'll only be a couple more chapters left to write.**

**Disclaimer: I just realised I've never done this so I'm doing it now before I'm sued!!! I do not own LOTR or any of its characters other than Saleena, Lienin and Sasha, this goes for all previous chapters as well!**

**Please excuse my seemingly random use of italics, it was supposed to be all thoughts and letters done in that font, but when I uploaded the chapter it somehow changed and I can't edit my work when on the site for some strange reason.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 11:

The hunting party had still not returned by late evening, and so it was thought that they would not arrive until morning. Therefore Saleena took advantage of this time alone.

Sitting at the elaborately engraved desk, the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of her quill across a piece of parchment under the flickering light of a candle.

'Dear Sasha, I am afraid mellon nin that I am placing you in danger, but a time has come to change our stars, as I am sure you agree.

_Hopefully, if all goes to plan, no harm will befall you, but be ready never the less'._

Her quill paused in mid air as Saleena thought of her friend, smiling as she did so,

'I am sure that you are already worrying about me, but worry not! For once I am not alone, as you have always tried to point out to me.

_Hanon le mellon nin,_

_Saleena'_

Putting the quill away Saleena carefully rolled up the letter. Crossing the room she put on a dark cloak, then picking up the letter she set off down the dark corridor in search of Lienin.

Lienin was doing a routine check on the guards when he noticed a shadow seeming to glide towards him from across the grounds. Halting midsentence to the elf besides him, he simply watched as the cloaked figure approached.

As Saleena neared she pulled back her hood and saw the recognition cross Lienin's face.

Smiling he bowed, 'My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you this fine evening, and yet it surprises me that you are out at such a late hour'.

'Actually Lienin, I was hoping you could spare me a few moments of your time'. Saleena almost laughed at his surprise, suppressing it she allowed a grin, which seemed to bring him to his senses.

'Me? I mean of course'. Then nodding a dismissal to his guard, he gestured to Saleena, 'If you'll follow me my lady'.

Walking besides him she chuckled to herself, 'You know Lienin, there's no need to be so formal around me, please, just treat me as you would a friend, it's the only way you can have a laugh!'

Opening the door to his office they both stepped through, 'I have to say that that is true my la….. I mean Saleena', while closing the door.

'Take yourself and Legolas for instance, you're one of his best mates right?' He nodded, 'Now would your friendship be anything like it is today if you constantly called him my Lord or Highness?'

'Well you certainly have a point there'.

'Exactly'. Saleena suddenly saw he was grinning at her, '…what?'

'Nothing, it's just, already you're on first name terms with the prince'.

'….so?'

Cocking his head to the side and sitting on his desk, 'so, not many ladies get that privilege so quickly'.

Grinning she responded sweetly, 'Yes, well, I believe you'll find I have earned it! I mean come on, how many elleths have managed to bring his royal arse to the ground!'

The both laughed outright, and after a few minutes they slowly calmed down. Saleena crossed the room and sat down in one of the armchairs that adorned the room, as did Lienin.

'Now Saleena, what may I do for you?'

'I was wondering if you could do me a favour. You see, I have heard a rumour that you own a very fine bird, a falcon I believe, who is very adept at delivering written messages to where you ask it.'

Leaning back in his chair he merely stated, 'You wish to borrow him'.

'Only with your permission?'

'Of course Saleena', leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees, 'yet may I inquire as to why not send a messenger?'

'It is simple Lienin, I do not want my Uncle to find out'.

'Your uncle?'

'Hmm, you must understand that my Uncle isn't who he seems'.

Lienin regarded her for a long time, sitting proud but comfortably, her expression solemn but now he noticed, she also had an air of determination about her'.

'Please Lienin, I trust you as Legolas trusts you to keep this to yourself'.

In response he simply stood up, took her hand and kissed it, 'You can trust me, mellon nin'.

Smiling gratefully she stood up and surprised both herself and Lienin by hugging him tight, whispering in his ear, 'Hanon le'.

Then, giving him the letter and address she headed back to her room and for the first time in a long while, slept peacefully, dreaming of a certain elven prince.

In the early hours of the morning, Legolas discharged himself from the healing wing, insisting that he was fine to the protesting healers. Grabbing a candle, as it was still dark, he strode through the quiet halls towards his own chamber, to which his mind wandered to his soft, welcoming bed. He had never slept well in the healing wing, so why stay?

Upon entering his room Legolas found an envelope addressed to him on the floor, obviously having been slipped under the door. Curiosity building within him, he bent down and picked it up, closed the door and set about creating some light within the room.

Once the fire was roaring merrily in its grate, Legolas settles himself down in the armchair before the grate and carefully took out the letter. He failed to recognise the graceful handwriting so he scanned to the bottom. To his surprise, it was Saleena's signature that stared up at him.

'_What would she want to write to me about that she could not tell me? … unless', _as understanding dawned on him, his curiosity reached its peak, so he started to read, slowly and carefully, hearing her voice echo in his mind as if it was she who read to him.

'_Dear Legolas,_

_I hope that you are well on the road to recovery by the time you read this, which you should be if the healers have released you and you haven't done a runner.'_

At this Legolas chuckled, _'Already she knows me too well!'_

'_I find that writing to you instead of speaking to you in person is the best course of action, for firstly you cannot interrupt! …'_

Causing another grin.

'… and secondly it ensures that I do not miss any details out.

_From the very moment we met, just a few days ago would you believe, I knew you knew that I was hiding something. I knew the moment I dared to look into your eyes, which seemed to see straight through me, into my very soul. It is a very unnerving gift you have there my Lord'._

Again Legolas smiled, remembering his friend's reactions to that particular characteristic.

'And then there was that dance, brief though it was. Do you know that I have never felt so safe as I did then in your arms?'

Now that really did surprise him, frowning slightly he read on.

'So safe even that I unconsciously let my guard down and in doing so I know you saw the pain that surely flickered across my eyes as your arm innocently encircled my back. I am sure ever since you have been wandering what could have caused it, but you have been too polite to press me, for which I am grateful. Now, to answer your question I must take a detour into the past of which you probably already partly know, but not the finer points.

'My Uncle loved his wife with all his heart, and inevitably took her death extremely hard. She had been wandering in the woods, straying ever further, she never was able to resist the call of the trees. But one day she strayed too far, she was tracked expertly by a group of humans whose soul intent was to catch an elf and had been training for months it is said to be able to accomplish such a task.

'Inevitably my aunt was captured, although she fought hard judging by what was found. By the time my uncle and the rest of the party had found her the humans had long since gone, but what broke my uncle was that the humans had not simply killed her, they had brutally tortured her before hand, blood covering her from head to foot, eyes still wide in fear, her face contorted in pain. Her death had ultimately been anything but peaceful.

'From that day onwards my uncle was no longer the jolly elf that people knew, he became bitter and resentful, but few knew of this inner turmoil he hid deep down. He came to rely on his sister, my mother. He truly adored her, thinking that only she truly understood him. But when she married my father, Ennio, he believed her to have betrayed him, although my mother never realised this, as is the way of love.

'My father had human blood running through his veins, and he was proud of it, so naturally uncle Randir despised him, and then me when I was born. I know that when he became particularly angry with my father he would go hunting in the woods, looking for a stray human wandering all alone.'

At this Legolas was stunned, he knew of Randir's dislike for humans judging by his reaction to Aragorn, but he never realised that he had resorted to such a thing.

'Then Legolas, disaster struck. I remember the day well. Mother, father and myself were walking to a friend's house, laughing and singing as we went. The perfect family. Along the way we were ambushed by orcs. My parents threw me between them, fighting like I had never seen before. The managed to kill the beasts, but their own injuries were too serious.'

Her writing became slightly shaky as Legolas read on, the odd tear blotching the ink,

'They died side by side, holding each others hands, whispering words of comfort and love to me as I curled up between them. And that's how I was found. My uncle had no choice but to take me in, being the only family I had left, everyone else having sailed.

'Although he took me into his home, he has never treated me as his daughter, or even family, but more of a servant, if that to be honest. For years now he has taken his anger, sorrow and frustration out on me. He has even lead me to the point where I even believe that my parents died because of me. They died protecting me, for I was too much of a weakling to fight my own battles, a weakness caused by human hereditary. Such are the stories he corrupts my mind with, as I stole him of his sister.'

More tears traced the parchment here, smudging her writing. Legolas meanwhile was assailed by emotions. His heart wept for her, and yet he was beyond furious at Randir.

'She was just a child when this happened for Eru's sake! How could he be so damn cruel'. Taking a deep shuddering breath he calmly read on.

'Perhaps now you understand my motivation to learn how to fight. This way people need not die protecting me.'

Legolas' mind flickered to their last fight against the orcs, and her anger at him for helping her. 'She wasn't angry at me, but herself.' He sighed sadly.

'Generally speaking I do not leave my uncle's home, he doesn't want to risk me telling someone, that is the reason I have never accompanied him during his visits to Eryn Lasgalen, until your father requested it.

'And this now brings us to the topic of my back again, to which all I shall say is that it has been made perfectly clear, before I came here and during this visit, what will happen should I falter. I even have the life of one of my uncle's servants, Sasha, my best friend, in my hands. Now do you see why I was so reluctant to reveal all to you by the lake?

'But now, now it is time for things to change. I have already written to warn Sasha with Lienin and his falcon's help although he is still somewhat in the dark.

'It is all thanks to you Legolas. You have made me see that no matter who or what you are, you have the power to change your future. You said earlier, 'Let your smile shine forth for all the world to see and if anyone ever stands in your way of happiness, fight back'. Well, here I am Legolas, fighting back.

'I know not whether revealing my past has changed your opinion of me, that I am not as strong and fiery as you preserved me to be, if so I cannot blame you. But I will always hold you close to my heart for all that you have done for me.

'Thank you, thank you so much,

'Saleena'.

Long after he had finished, Legolas was still to be found seated in the armchair before the fireplace, Saleena's letter grasped tightly within his fingers, while he gazed unseeingly into the fire, casting light and shadow upon his fair skin. Its dance, reflected in his now thunderous eyes, seemingly to add to the emotions that welled within their depths.

Finally, as dawn approached and the first birds started to sing, Legolas stirred, having come to a decision. He quickly and efficiently wrote and sealed a letter, then gave it to his own falcon perched on a stand in a corner, who took off and sped away to carry out his master's wishes.

Legolas stood by the window, watching as the bird faded into the distance, then he tiredly rubbed his hand across his eyes, 'Valar! How the hell has she managed to keep this to herself! … Well,' he thought, 'I suppose I shall just have to go and ask her.'

With that, he swiftly left in search of answers.

**I hope u guys enjoyed, it just really explains everything a bit clearer, please review, and u can have a go at me for keeping u waiting but not the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Don't own LOTR or any of the characters except for Saleena, Randir, Lienin and Sasha. Also, forgot to mention that the song in one of the previous chapters was Eva Cassidy's, not mine!!!!

**Right, again sorry for the wait, but hey, I'm getting better, it wasn't as long as last time!!!! But long enough I know!**

**Anyway, here we go again, hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review and let me know what you guys think. So now, I proudly present all you wonderful people with …**

Chapter 12:

Silently Legolas walked up to Saleena's door and gently knocked. Upon receiving no reply he carefully peered in while soundlessly opening the door. The room was cast in an eerie light, with the first rays of dawn filtering through the windows and the fire in the hearth having burnt down to its embers.

Legolas cast his eyes around the room but saw only the furniture that adorned it. Walking in and closing the door behind him, he crossed to her bedroom, where he found Saleena, curled up beneath the covers of her bed, hair spread out on the pillow, breathing deep and slow. Never had Legolas seen her so at peace.

'_It's a shame to have to wake her' _he thought grimly. Gently he sat on the edge of her bed.

'Saleena', he whispered, 'wake up'.

No response. Again he tried, stroking her dark hair away from her face.

At the contact Saleena sighed and smiled to herself, she felt so relaxed and content that all she wanted to do was to stay in the land of her dreams, and yet a gentle but firm voice kept calling to her, preventing her from slipping away. Then there was that ever so soft hand that had moved from her face to her shoulder, ever so slightly shaking her.

Sensing that waking was inevitable, Saleena slowly opened her eyes, only to find a pair of crystal blue gazing back at her. For a moment her sleep befuddled mind failed her, but then …

'Legolas!' While she bolted upright. Legolas quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from going anywhere.'What are you doing in here?'

'Saleena hush a minute, I just want to talk to you'.

Saleena remained quiet for a moment, and wonderingly studied at Legolas as he seemed to uncharacteristically searched for the right words, and then it dawned on her. Whispering 'You've read the letter haven't you?'

Legolas gazed back at her sadly, 'Yes, I have'. But her next question surprised him.

'Do you think me weak, now you know my past?'

For a moment Legolas could not answer, looking at her, hair astray from sleep, sitting upright even in her night dress, head up, silently gazing back at him. Slowly as he brought his hand to cup her cheek, he found himself whispering,

'Saleena, you are not weak, you are anything but weak.' Confusion crossed her features. 'You have stood proud and tall while the world crashed around you. No weak minded individual would have been able to withstand all that you have gone through. And what's more is that you've kept it to yourself for all these years!'

He brought his other hand to the other side of her face forcing her to look at him. 'You are strong, one of the strongest and most fiery women that I know!'

Tears sprung to Saleena's eyes, yet she no longer cared if they fell, even Legolas' eyes sparkled in the coming light. Resting his forehead against hers he continued, 'I will not let such spirit fade … I will not let you fade.'

For a moment they were both quiet, sensing their own and each others emotions swirl around them after the truth having finally been let out. Legolas, furious at how cruel someone could be to their niece, while Saleena was simply happy to have someone who she didn't have to hide from, to pretend to.

Unconsciously allowing the mere warmth and presence of the other calm and relax them. After a couple of minutes Legolas pulled back and wiped Saleena's tears away with his thumb.

'You are not alone, and I wish to help you in whatever plan you're concocting to reveal your Uncle.'

Saleena, somewhat stunned, replied, 'How did you know?'

'The end of your letter seemed to imply it.'

'… Oh.'

'Well, will you accept my help?'

'I believe I have no choice, whether I want your help or not you're still going to give it!'

Legolas just grinned, 'Glad that's settled!'

'The only problem is, I'm still trying to sort it out.'

'Then together we'll come up with something, I've already asked a good friend to come and help, he'll be here in a few days.'

'…Who?'

'All in good time'.

Saleena found that she trusted Legolas so much that she did not need to know the details of this mystery man.

'_If Legolas trusts him, then I shall trust him.'_

Suddenly an idea came, 'Can't we just tell your father? Surely he'll know you tell the truth?'

'Unfortunately no, my father trusts and respects Randir, he will not believe us. I have made my opinions about your uncle known, but my father just brushes them aside. No, that is not the answer.'

Somewhat hesitantly Saleena suggested rather quietly, 'Not… not even if I showed him my scars?'

Legolas tore his gaze from the window to Saleena, who had her eyes cast down seeming to find her hands ever so interesting as the fiddled with her blankets.

'Scars?'

She nodded and started when she felt his fingers lift her chin so she looked at his concerned expression.

'Show me', he whispered.

Mutely she drew her covers back and stood up, shivering slightly as her bare feet touched the ground. Turning her back to Legolas she loosened her night gown slightly, 'They're on my back.'

Legolas slowly stood and walked up to Saleena. Gently he drew her nightgown down to bare her back. Instantly his eyes darkened thunderously and he silently cursed Randir in Elvish, Dwarvish, Westron and any other foul language that came to his mind.

Saleena's otherwise flawless skin was marred with criss-crossing jagged scars. Some were old, all that was remaining were some faint pale lines. While others were fairly recent, having scabbed over leaving the skin around it red and enflamed.

Saleena jumped slightly when Legolas slowly brushed his cool fingers over one jagged gash. His touch was soothing and she found that some of her discomfort ebbed away with such a simple action.

'You did not mention in the letter that he whips you.'

Saleena laughed dryly, 'Among other things.'

As she spoke something else caught his eye and so he pulled her gown slightly so he could see. Again his singers travelled over it.

'He also likes to brand me, like an animal, to show how insignificant and meaningless I am, because of my father.'

Legolas slowly pulled her gown back up with shaking hands, 'Because of the human blood that runs though you', he concluded.

Turning Saleena back around he tightly embraced her, his chin resting on her head while she clutched his tunic.

'I've been so blind … If only I realised…'

'NO! I did not allow you to see, I let no one in … except for Sasha. You could do nothing because you knew nothing.'

'And yet, yesterday when we sparred, you never let any discomfort show.'

Saleena smiled to herself against Legolas' chest. She could feel his need to be close, his muscles taut in his anger at Randir and undoubtedly himself.

'Well I've gotten rather good at it over the years.'

They stood like that in each others arms, content, until Legolas finally came to a decision.

'I know father would believe us if you showed him what you have showed me. However, I would like everyone to see who Randir truly is with their own eyes, and for that we must deal with this matter ourselves.'

Saleena drew back slightly to look at him directly, 'What have you got in mind?'

He gazed down at her, her stance displaying her uttermost trust in him. Smiling he said, 'I'm not sure yet. Come,' he pulled away completely, 'Get dressed, it's a fine morning and we've got to get going.'

Saleena followed him into her living room, 'Get going where?!'

'Ah, now that's my secret. Lets just say I wish to show you something.'

'But what about my Uncle?'

'We'll discuss and figure out that particular matter along the way.'

Before Saleena could protest any further, Legolas had guided her back to her room and closed the door, shouting through,

'Now get dressed!!'

Seeing no other choice, Saleena did as she was told.

Well there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that not much happened but I felt that this kinda chapter was necessary. Not sure whether this is up to its usual standard as I haven't written much for a while but I did my best!!! Only two more chapters to go folks so hang on and bare with me a little while longer!

**Please make me happy and review… you know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I'm back, and relatively quickly as well…. Compared to usual!!! Disclaimer – don't own any of LOTR original characters 

**Enjoy**

Chapter 13:

After having informed the remaining guards that they were riding out and that yes, they would be careful and so on, by late morning Legolas and Saleena could be seen leaving the safety of the vast forest and approaching a small settlement. Its structure was plain and relatively simple in the hope, perhaps, to gain as little unwanted attention as possible.

As Saleena followed Legolas, she realised what he intended, nudging Blaze so she rode alongside him, drawing ever closer to the village and hurriedly whispered,

'Legolas, you cannot be serious! We have no right to be here.'

'Why ever not?'

'Because…. Because they're humans', she finally cried out.

Stopping, Legolas looked at Saleena directly, noticing her wide eyes and how she kept glancing nervously to the houses. Nudging his horse he rode to her side so his right leg brushed against hers, blocking the view of the source of her discomfort.

As she felt his contact, as innocent as it was, Saleena felt warmth spread through her, strangely calming her though no words had been spoken.

'Saleena, I know that you are somewhat tentative shall we say, when it comes to the matter of humans. Your Uncle has created a false hood of them. You are ashamed to admit to anyone of your connection to them, you are even afraid of them for no plausible reason.' Legolas said all this softly yet firmly, but at his last utterance Saleena spoke up.

'I am not afraid of them.'

'No? Then why do you run?'

Saleena could barely meet the intensity of his gaze, his eyes softly demanding an answer. It was then that she suddenly realised the truth, quietly, almost absentmindedly she replied, 'I… I don't know…'

Taking pity on the elleth before him, Legolas reached out and grasped her hand in his, returning her to the present, smiling reassuringly.

'Saleena, I wish to show you what the human race is truly capable of, of what they can achieve and how they live their lives. I wish to make you proud of who you are.' Squeezing her hand slightly, 'If only you will let me.'

Silently gazing at their joined hands, Legolas' words echoing through her jumbled thoughts, Saleena again found herself wondering at how such a simple act had left her feeling so safe and secure, and to her amazement she slowly nodded her consent to continue. Panic immediately started to well up inside her.

'_What have I agreed to!'_

Yet as she looked up to see Legolas break into a contagious grin, all her anxiety melted away so she too broke out into a smile.

Meanwhile, Legolas found himself almost singing for joy as she put her trust in him, even though he knew she was still somewhat cautious, as her downcast eyes implied.

'Well then my dear Prince,' she started as they again headed towards the village, 'Lets see what adventure you shall drag us into this time!'

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As they started to weave through the first few houses Saleena whispered,

'Won't we stick out? Surely they'll notice a couple of elves suddenly amongst them?'

'If they do they'll pay no heed to us. Mirkwood elves often come here, so the inhabitants are accustomed to us.' At Saleena's questionable look he continued, 'We do trade here sometimes.'

Needless to say, Saleena was surprised, 'I never realised.'

'Hmm. Some families, mostly nearer the outskirts of the forest find it easier and more efficient to come here as it's closer to their homes than the palace. I am told that the ale is particularly good.' Saleena chuckled at his twinkling eyes, most likely anticipating the said ale.

'And what do we give them in return?'

'Various things, it ranges from money to materials. Come lets tether our horses here so we may take a close look.' Together they dismounted and handed the reins to a groom, Legolas pressing a coin into the lads palm and winking as the youth stared.

Taking Saleena's hand they meandered through the village streets at a leisurely pace, allowing Saleena to look around. They passed many houses, all built closely together and yet all so different.

Each home held a distinct style, a uniqueness, that Saleena assumed simply reflected the families that resided inside. Some were built entirely of wood, others stone and some held a mixture. There were one-story homes and two stories, round, square and even diamond shaped windows. Engravings etched onto front doors, welcoming you to the premises. Every house was different.

Saleena became captivated by one such home, it had vines and flowers woven around door frames, windows and around the porch, colour bringing the house to life.

Standing beside her, hands still entwined, Legolas quietly watched how she became enchanted.

'I thought it was only the elves who took such delight in nature,' she whispered, 'And yet here is a home, where flowers of all descriptions have been lovingly nurtured to become one with the house.'

'It is beautiful,' agreed Legolas, 'The place gives out such a pleasant vibe of comfort and laughter it makes you smile just to walk past.'

Walking on they weaved though the steadily increasing crowd as they came closer to the village centre.

'I never knew that the hands of men could be so creative!'

'How did you think they spent their time! It's one of the things that amazes me so. Humans have such a short time on this earth in comparison to us, a fleeting moment almost, and yet, look at what they are capable of mastering!' As he said this they emerged into a street alive with activity.

Saleena moved closer to Legolas, his hand tight in hers. Before her was a crowd of comings and goings as people went about their lives. Stalls lined the street, bright material hung in the hope to attract customers as they went about their daily business. Jewellery, material, seeds, freshly baked bread.

Lively music was being played, subconsciously lifting the spirits of passer bys. All around people were simply trying to earn a living.

'They create with their bare hands all that you now see,' Legolas said as they passed a jewellery store, showing the intricacy of the weaving of beads to create intimate patterns.

'As you can see, the style varies from the elves but the end product is just as intriguing.' Saleena could only nod, lost as she devoured all that she saw. 'We have centuries to perfect any art we choose to take up. Yet these mortals do the same in so much less time. True, one individual is likely to concentrate on just one skill, but that does not make their achievement any less.'

Saleena stopped suddenly to really look at Legolas. He was grinning like a child, cheeks slightly pink in his enjoyment and his eyes … well they seemed to be dancing with life. A fond smile formed on its own accord as Saleena stated,

'You really do admire them, don't you?'

Legolas sighed contentedly as he looked around him. 'I cannot help it. They make me feel so young and so alive! Of course, much pain comes round from such friendships, having to watch as they grow old and weary while we barely change…' His eyes took on a sad shade as his voice trailed away.

'But it's worth it, just to be around them,' Saleena finished for him, surprising Legolas as he turned to look at her.

'Exactly.' Reaching for her hand again, he continued walking, 'But what they can create isn't all I want you to see.' He guided her to the end of the street, from where they found the source of the music.

Two young girls were playing the fiddles, while dancing around each other, laughing in pure happiness. In front of them people were joyously dancing to the folk tunes, weaving, spinning and leaping. It would be hard not to become lost in such a wonderful moment.

Legolas and Saleena stopped at the edge of the dancing. Saleena let the music and laughter wash over her, and with it she allowed it to take all her previous fears away. The simple merriment of these people allowed her to see how wrong she was.

Legolas moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so he could talk into her ear easily over the music, not realising that he set her nerves aflame at such contact. As he spoke his breath tickled her ear and she tried to stop herself from trembling in his arms.

'Humans lead simple lives. Their ultimate goal is to provide and protect their families. During the war I saw many things, but every time we encountered humans I was always amazed at how they all worked together and how hard they tried to create hope. Hope that they would survive the night. Hope that they would see their loved ones again. Hope that we would win.

'Sauron believed fear would drive everyone apart, but if anything, it made them put all their differences aside and stand together so they could fight as one, harder and stronger, even when the night was so dark it seemed as if the sun would never rise.

'Men, women, children, all helped in whatever way they could, even if it was simply handing out bread and water throughout the exhausted troops when the fighting momentarily ceased. Humans always find a reason to keep going just that bit longer, in the knowledge that they are doing their families proud. That they may yet get to see those they love.'

As Legolas spoke Saleena had relaxed into his embrace, her hands comfortingly laid on his across her stomach, knowing that he would be remembering things he would rather forget.

As she listened quietly she watched a little girl, perhaps eight years old, dancing with a man she gathered was her granddad. She saw the way the old mans face lit up in pure joy as he twirled his squealing niece round and round. How her clear innocent laughter rang out across the gathering, making all who heard smile indulgently.

Then another couple flit by, young this time, both only aware of each other as they weaved across the dance floor.

'_Family really is important to these people,' _she realised, _'All they want to do is enjoy each others company, to treasure each moment of their lives.'_

Suddenly Saleena realised Legolas had gone quiet and that she too had remained silent for some time. Turning around in his arms she looked up to see Legolas obviously lost in his memories. Bringing her hands to his face she gently tucked some stray strands of his hair back behind his ear.

'Legolas?'

Blinking, Legolas looked down at the elleth who resided in his arms, looking worriedly back at him. Her obvious concern for his well-being warmed his heart and chased the ghosts of the past away. Smiling he looked down and rested his forehead against hers.

'Sorry, I sometimes get caught up.'

'I understand, just promise me to come back to the present and not to dwell on such thoughts when it happens.'

'I promise.' There they stood for sometime, each calmed by the presence of the other, until Legolas pulled away, his mischievous self back.

'So Saleena, have I successfully changed your opinions on this marvellous race?'

She simply smiled, 'I believe you have Legolas, and thank you.' Then reaching up she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Legolas laughed out loud, 'Well good!' Becoming suddenly serious, though not without a light in his eyes, he continued, 'Now that that matter is settled I must ask you a very important question.'

Saleena was completely baffled by his behaviour but answered him none the less, 'What question?'

Offering his arm he bowed, 'My Lady, would you care to join me in this dance?'

Saleena instantly relaxed and replied in an equally formal tone, taking his offered arm, 'Why my Lord, I would be honoured!' At which they both burst out laughing while they went to join in with the festivities.

**Right hope u enjoyed it!!! I have a little thing I would like to say! Thankyou so much to those lovely people who left me reviews on my last chapter. But can I say, those of you who have recently added me to your favourite stories or alerts and so on, would it hurt to leave a comment? Just a few words, that's all! It really bugs me because I really like to know how this is all being received and only you guys can tell me. So please, be nice!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Later that evening the hunting party returned, dirty and weary yet victorious, with the King sitting tall and proud upon his mount, honoured to be leading home such loyal soldiers.

It had turned out that the orcs numbers had been far greater that previously thought, hiding away in the depths of the forest, simply waiting, biding their time for the perfect moment to strike.

Orcs, when they put aside their squabbling, (which of course is rare), can be devilishly tricky. However, when put to the test against the elves, it was the elves who emerged victorious, with a hasty retake of the situation from information gathered by the scouts, a plan and some cunning tactics were quickly devised, all to the orcs demise.

And now, as the procession rode tiredly home, elves came to greet and congratulate their husbands, brothers, sisters, and with gentle hands, one by one they were lead home to luxuriously warms baths or an armchair before a fireplace, happy and content to know their loved ones were once again, safe.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For Saleena, the next day, for the most part, was spent in the company of King Thaunduril, Legolas and her Uncle, at Legolas' father's insistence of course. For much of the day the King spent his time regaling her with stories of magic and wonder.

Saleena, not having spent her time in such a way since her parents died, listened with an avid curiosity, fascinated at how the King seemed to make the stories come alive, just by simply changing the tone in his deep enchanting voice, by coming down to barely a whisper, or even, by pausing, at just the right moment, leaving them hanging on his very words, letting the suspense sink in. To put it simply it was magical.

Such attention, as one can expect, only served to fuel the King's stories, and so he told tales of legends and myths, but also he recalled the adventures of his own past, and of course, his son's, many of which were entertaining and not to mention humiliating, showing what extraordinary mischievous wit Legolas had when he was younger.

'Seems to me that not much has changed!' Stated Saleena, while the King laughed heartily at the truth of it.

'Hey! I learnt all that I know today from my father! He was in fact worse than me I believe', at which his father just smiled somewhat sheepishly.

'Like father like son I see!' laughed Saleena.

And so their afternoon went, with Legolas smiling indulgently at the stories from his childhood and even pitying his father somewhat for the havoc he must have caused. Yet all the time he watched Saleena, at how her face was lit from laughing so hard, at how she unconsciously twirled her hair through her elegant fingers as the tales reached their climax, listening with a childlike curiosity.

'_She truly is a divine creature'._ But then his eyes would stray to the form of her uncle in the corner of the room, contentedly reading a book, and all he saw was red.

Apologies that this is a bit of a ridiculous short chapter but I thought it would work better. I promise there is definitely just one more chapter to go this time!!!! It took me a while to figure out how I was gonna round this all up, that's why it took me so long. So bare with me, I'm nearly there! In the mean time could u please review, I know its short so u might not have much to say, but there were people last time who've added to me favourites and so on and said absolutely nothing and really annoys me. Even if its just a few words, it's what keeps writers going, encourages us so to speak. Plus I would like to get this story to 100 reviews, now that would make my day!!!! I could say that more reviews will make the next chapter come quicker! Ya never know!!! So please, be nice, and review… u know u want to! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Well..... I'm back.... and I can't apologise enough for my obscene behaviour in respects to updating this story when so many of you have expressed how much you all seem to love it. It really is appalling on my behalf, so I offer my apologies even though I have no right to really do so, and leave it up to you brilliant reviewers on whether or not I am forgiven! **

**So with no further ado, here's the next chapter:**

Saleena was curled up in a well used armchair within the great library of Mirkwood. The huge chamber filled almost from ceiling to floor with an unimaginable number of books, ranging from stories of faraway lands and magic almost lost to the world to books history, their worn bindings accounting to their age and regal past.

Saleena however was lost in a story that ran its course not that long ago, the weary feet that had travelled its winding paths having since returned home. Looking at the vast book one would think it retold of a time long ago, so faded and creased it was, some might even think it disrespectful to treat a book in such a manner, but it was this very fact that drew Saleena to it. To her, such a book shows how much it is loved. How many times had a person wandered between the countless stacks of majestic shelves, only to pick out this one particular tale out of all of the others.

Of course there could only be one story that could capture the hearts of so many, the tale of the fight against the ever approaching shadow, The Lord of the Rings. Despite her Uncle's dislike of her, Saleena had had an education, if only to save appearances, and so had read this regal story many times, but since visiting the village with Legolas she now read from a new angle. Instead of seeing only how the fellowship fought for the light, she saw what Legolas had seen. That everywhere they went people had drawn together, put aside all animosity, fought side by side whether old or young. Everyone had done all they could, they had done their part for their families and friends, for the chance to live a life no longer threatened and overshadowed. And they won.

Absently playing with her hair Saleena at first did not hear the commotion stirring outside in the courtyard, so enchanted she was. A horn announcing the arrival of someone however, brought her back to awareness. Curious at who could be receiving such an elaborate welcome Saleena grudgingly replaced the book and wandered through the winding halls until she entered the courtyard and merged with the already present crowd.

Peering through she glimpsed her uncle standing not far from the King's side, while to her surprise, the King glowered somewhat at his son who stood quite happily next to him, smiling ruefully at his father.

_What the?_

A tap on her shoulder made Saleena turn her attention to the elf who had slid through the crowd to her side.

'Lienin! What a nice surprise!'

'Saleena' he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

'I don't suppose you know what's going on and why the King looks like he's about to eat his son alive?' Causing Lienin to glance over at the said elves and burst out into amused chuckles.

'Well lets put it this way, the King doesn't really appreciate surprises when it comes to things like guests and consequent preparation.'

'He likes to be organised so as to provide such guests with his undivided attention.' Saleena finished for him, smiling slightly as she saw where this was leading.

'Precisely! And I'm ready to bet that our dear little innocent Prince forgot to tell his father about the arrival of our ever approaching guest who he himself invited only a few days ago.'

'Ah so this is who the letter was for.'

At this Lienin turned to her somewhat stunned. 'You knew!'

'No, I only knew he had invited someone but not who, that particular point he failed to mention despite any persuasion on my behalf. I take it he conveniently forgot to inform you as well then?'

'I found out not five minutes ago, so as to prepare an appropriate welcome.' His voice sounding rather annoyed.

Unable to help smiling at Lienin's disapproval of Legolas' timing she replied, 'Oh not to worry Lienin, I'm sure Legolas rather enjoyed watching you run around like a headless chicken throwing orders around resembling a man half crazed! .... In fact, I'm sorry I missed it myself!' Lienin only managed to glower at Saleena half heartedly until he too burst out into laughter.

Returning their attention to the now visible approaching figures, five men all in regal attire mounted on fine horses, Saleena asked, 'So who is this infamous guest then?'

The sound of hooves clattering upon the cobles and the horns blaring out in unison understandably made it hard to hear but Saleena could hear Lienin's reply perfectly none the less.

'Lord Aragorn, King of Gondor, and good friend to Legolas.'

Upon hearing that name Saleena turned her stunned attention to the dark haired man now riding passed, his stance tall and sure as he gazed around him with sparking grey eyes, eyes holding such wisdom and yet sheer joy that he seemed both older and younger than his years foretold. He continued to glance around until he spotted Legolas standing beside his father, grinning like a fool. Immediately noticing how the King was still glaring at his son, subtle though he was, prompting him to burst out in a barking laugh, shaking his head as he jumped to the conclusion of what Legolas had gone and done.

While behind the royalties, Randir stood rigid in the shadows, fists clenched at his sides, eyes having narrowed dangerously at the new arrival to Mirkwood.

**My apologies for such a short chapter, but I thought it the best way to get back into the story from a writing perspective. I promise it will not be another year before I update! I am determined to complete this for you wonderful readers!**

**Please review! But be nice, I do not appreciate flames ... unless aimed at my tardiness to which you are entitled! lol**


End file.
